Tempest
by AliceSprings
Summary: When Ali Shadowheart, aka Tempest, is hunted by the famous Avengers, she doesn't have much choice. She has two choices, live as an Avenger, or die as a supposed terrorist and plotter against man-kind. Simple choice, devastating outcomes. Rated T coz I'm paranoid and there's a lot of violence. Better than sounds, so just give it a try. Okay? Okay.
1. Chapter 1

Ali POV

I sighed. Again.

The hardest part about being a demigod is the press. No joke. I walked over to the sea, passed the golden monster dust. It took me a second to concentrate enough to vapour travel.

Outside Camp I heard the mandatory password test.

"Ali Shadowheart, 15, daughter of Poseidon." I said quickly. I passed through the magical barrier and stood in Cabin 3. It was a massive mess. As usual. I sighed. Again.

I scribbled a quick not in Greek. _Tidy this place up or I'll tell Clarisse we'll help her team for Capture the Flag._

Percy would get it eventually.

I walked out, after quickly changing into an orange Camp top and black jeans. I headed off, twisting my pearl necklace in my hands.

The cemetery was empty. As usual. I walked over to my mother's grave. I sighed and placed my necklace down, covering it with dirt so it wouldn't be stolen. I sighed and sat down. This would be a long night. But at least no monsters came to the cemetery. Right?

It was dark when I began to head home. I suddenly heard footsteps behind me. I turned quickly. Nothing. I sighed. I was paranoid. I continued walking.

Hawkeye POV

I studied the girl as she walked. Ali Shadowheart. Why was she wanted by SHIELD again? I had never got my answer. Suddenly she turned to look at me. I disappeared behind a tree. After a few minutes I peeked back out and continued following her. Eventually, she steered away from where she was originally headed. I could tell. With a nervous glance behind her she turned a sudden corner and continued towards the coast near Long Island. I sighed and flowered her, speeding up. I had to make contact soon.

When she reached the sea, she relaxed. She sat down in the water, trainers still on. I began to approach hesitantly.

"Why are you following me?" She said quietly. She obviously knew I was there.

"I wasn't following you! I don't even know you." I exclaimed. Half true, of course. When I said that, she seemed to relax. I wondered why. I moved closer to her, my boots now in the water.

"What are you doing here then?" the girl asked indignantly. I smiled.

"I need your help."

She frowned at my reply. I sat down next to her.

"Really. I'm Hawkeye. You might have..."

"No clue. Apollo, is that you?" she asked. Just then, I heard a voice frown down the beach.

Ali POV

"No clue. Apollo, is that you?" I studied the man carefully. He looked blankly at me. Not a god then. Oops. I heard footsteps and voices from down the beach and turned.

Flash Thompson glared at me.

"It's Kelp Head! Whose your boyfriend?" He taunted. I laughed.

"Oh, you know, people that are too good to know you. The usual!" I said. Why was I demanding a pounding? Holy Hades, why!?

Hawkass, or whatever his name was, grinned as well. Flash lifted me up by the collar. Hawkass scrambled to his feet. Of course he was too late.

Flash dug his fist into my stomach hard. I didn't wince despite the pain that caused. Right where my burn from Tartarus was. Percy had gotten off lucky, no scars. I however...

A few years after my brother Percy endured Tartarus, I had to endure it too. Alone. Because Zeus acted like a... Don't say anything. Anyway, it was painful.

Flash hit me again in the stomach then punched me in the face a good few times. I winced finally. Broken nose? Yes. Yes. Chiron would kill me.

I finally began to struggle, the pain beginning to annoy me. I had to get back to heal my nose for school tomorrow! I sighed and kicked Flash in the stomach as hard as I could. He dropped me and collapsed.

"Is that all you can take!?" I yelled. Then a blinding headache hit me. Memories shot at me like bullets. 50 calibre bullets.

 _"Come on Fishy, l let's fly!" Max yelled. He was a son of Zeus. He was my boyfriend. He had died for me. The memories flooded me and I blacked out._

 _Steve Rodgers POV_

 _I sighed. How long was Hawkeye going to be? The elevator dinged, right_ on _cue, revealing Hawkeye. Only..._

 _His purple and black suit was stained with blood. Soaked hair draped over his shoulder._

 _In his arms he supported a_ girl _._ She _was unconscious, but still beautiful. Her lips were full, her hair dark, even more so with her own blood. But there was something weird going_ on _._

 _Her arm suddenly bent at an_ impossible angle. A scar trail down her arm, jagged and long. It was as if some unseen force was harming her. Badly. I wanted to stand up and rush over, but I was paralysed.

"The infirmary is on level 10!" Tony shouted at the idiotic Hawkeye. Hawkeye frowned.

"I know that Stark! I need Bruce to help her!" Clint yelled. What? Since when did Clint care about others? Especially random kids?

Bruce followed Clint out quickly. It was so quiet that we could hear the whirring of machines downstairs. I stood up and went to the elevator the kid would be pretty shaken up when she woke. It might be handy to see somebody she'd recognise.

Down in the infirmary, Bruce was desperately trying to rouse the girl. Nothing would work. I had a sudden idea.

I grabbed some water from a nearby table. It was a huge jug, at least a gallon. Without hesitation, I dumped it over the girl.

She sat by upright, opening her eyes for a mere second. She focused. I winced as her arm popped back into place. Again as her nose did the same. Her cuts faded into long jagged scars.

She opened her eyes and looked up at us with clear annoyance.

Doused in water, sickly pale and covered in cuts and bruises and scars, she glared at the Avengers like she could beat us all in a fight. It was hard not to laugh. At first.

Hawkeye stepped forward slowly, palms up, to sooth her.

"Hey, Hawkass or whatever your name is, where am I?" She demanded. I smiled. Hawkass. Priceless.

"Stark Towers kid!" Clint said. She glared at him.

"Where now? I gotta go or my brother is going to kill me!" The girl exclaimed loudly.

"Fury, we got her at Avengers Tower." Clint said into a microphone on his suit. So that's who she was. Hawkeye's mission.

"No. I'm leaving." The annoyance in her sea green eyes sparked. She glared at us again. And with that, she was gone, having vanished into thin air.

Ali POV

I kicked a rock down the shore, waiting. How long did it take Percy to drive a couple miles, gosh. I began to think I should just walk.

I heard and odd whizzing, like a projectile flying. My hand snapped up and I caught it before it hit my head.

It was a silver arrow, topped with mortal bronze and tranquillizer serum. I glared out at the trees. What the hell?!

With no warning a woman rushed out, her red hair flying everywhere. Red rushed me and tried to get a few punches in. Annoyed, I reached for my sword. She was mortal, it wouldn't hurt her. Only intimidate her. I swung it threateningly. She kept coming.

I sighed and dropped my sword. I was okay at hand to hand, but even better and getting hit. Lots. So that's what I did. Get punched an awful lot.

Then I spun, kicking upwards. I hit Red in the head and knocked her out. She groaned tiredly. Next, a some roboty thingy came at me from above. I sighed and kicked upward in the surf. Soon k was level with Robot Thingymabob. It blasted something at me. With a flick of my hand, I let that be absorbed by the water. I flung a wave of water at Robot Thingymabob and watched as the lights fades from the eye things.

I let the water set me down. Too early. Something slammed into me, knocking me out into the sea. What's the point? It crashed towards me. I sent a wave with the destructive power of a tsunami at a big minster. Ugly Green fell back, unconscious. My life these days was a mess. First attacked by Flash. Then kidnapped. Then attacked again.

The attacks didn't stop coming. Hawkass ran out followed by a patriotic soldier dude. Together they rushed at me. Solider Dude flung a shield at me. I reached up and caught it with a watery hand. He stopped dead, confused. Hawkass continued coming. I splashed him back with a massive wave. He hit the sand hard, and blacked out. Soldier Dude ran at me and started punching.

"Dude, what did I do? Zeus knows I haven't done anything!" I shouted in annoyance, dodging around Soldier Dude. I carefully punched at his neck. He fell over, unconscious. Annabeth had taught me that trick. I sighed and walked off, leaving them at the beach. What was going on!?

When I got back to Camp, Percy was already waiting. He glared at me fiercely.

"I'm not telling you. I promise you, I won't tell you!"

"Good. You're grounded." He growled.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR THE AVENGERS**

Tony Stark POV

How did a _little girl_ manage to defeat the Avengers?! If Thor had been there...

I glared at the wall. The stupid kid had shorted out my suit. Now I had to fix it. Jarvis suddenly spoke up.

"Sir, I can finish this, Nick Fury has requested to meet you." he said. I glared at the spot the disembodied voice came from.

"No doubt about the little punk from yesterday." I cursed. Fury walked in a second later.

"How come 5 Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes, couldn't beat a 15 year old teen!?" Fury raged. I choked back a groan. Yes, how could we not beat a 15 year old? I still glared at the wall.

"She's a tricky one. You might want to send Thor." I said, moaning as I got up. I wasn't over the bruises that chick had given me. She was stronger than we had predicted, that's for sure.

"Thor is on his way." Fury growled.

Thor POV

I heard my father speak of the child, Ali Shadowheart, to somebody. Yet again, a pang of remorse hit me. Poor child. She had been through so much. She had lost her friends, most of her family, and her father didn't care. The poor thing was dead inside. I listened in to my father's conversation.

"She was attacked! By those silly Avengers! I'm thankful my son wasn't there. She managed to destroy them all!"

"How, my liege?" A reptilian voice hissed. Oh… he was meeting with the Athenians. I smiled and walked in.

"Father, what is this of the Water Child? She was attacked?" I asked. My father glared at me.

"Yes, by your Avengers." He hissed. I frowned. What? What is going on?

"Then I must return to Midgard! I shall be back soon, I hope." I called, setting off running. Mjölnir flew to my hand. I took off flying, down to the world of humans.

When I got there, I was greeted by Nicholas Fury. He glared at me.

"You! I have a mission for you. Retrieve the child, Alice Shadowheart." He yelled at me. I frowned.

"Ali Shadowheart? What has the daughter of Poseidon done now? She didn't mean to knock down those bridges! Or ruin the statues!" I exclaimed. I had followed the destruction of the girl carefully, hoping she wouldn't make any enemies. Why do they always make enemies?

"Just go do it!" Fury moaned. "She kicked all your friend's asses, so go get her. We need to detain her!"

"Fine. I shall speak to her!" I muttered. This girl was powerful. And unlucky. I felt bad for her, but nonetheless, I had a mission. I flew off again, to go find the girl.

Ali POV

I was lounging by the pool of Percy's new mansion when I got another visit. From a god. A Norse god. Thor.

He landed next to me, frowning. I glared up at him.

"Do I have to fight you too? Really? I only just managed to beat Ares! At least my brother was happy about that." I groaned. Why did I have to fight so many gods? Especially powerful ones. With lightning bolts, and the power to let me loose a war. Was I unlucky, or just plain stupid? I guessed the latter.

"I'm not here for a fight." He said, gently. I frowned.

"What do you need me to do? Fight a monster, kill somebody, fight another god for you?" I asked. Gods always wanted something.

"Just to talk. Just talk." He said. I frowned. What? Since when did gods just want to _talk_? I stared at Thor incredulously. "Really, just talk." He insisted.

"Talk away." I said.

"You're wanted by SHIELD." Thor began.

"By what now? Whose shield am I wanted by? Athena's _aegis_? Athena doesn't like me, so..."

Thor grinned. Did he know what I meant?

"You have the heart of a Viking warrior. Fierce and funny." He muttered. "But you need to come with me. I don't want to fight you, so don't make me."

Those words... They reminded me of my late boyfriend, Max. Those were almost exactly what he said to me when we first met. I frowned deeply, remembering how he had died in Tartarus. Protecting me. From the arai.

"Ali, are you coming?" Thor asked. I nodded numbly. "Come then! We shall fly there!" He exclaimed. I paled.

"No flying... I hate heights..." I whispered. Thor stared at me for a second. "You know, Zeus, King of the sky, he hates me."

Thor nodded.

"Then how do you propose we get there?" He asked. I grinned and raised my Stygian ice whistle to my lips.

"Hellhound!" I blew on the whistle.

Thor POV

Ali blew hard on the ice dog whistle. It immediately melted. I was worried about her answer. How would a Hellhound help? And why did she use a dog whistle? Especially one so fragile?

A massive Hellhound bounded out of nowhere. She saw Ali and bounded over. I ran to protect her but...

"Mrs O' Leary! Down girl!" She laughed as it pushed her down and licked her face. "Yes, yes, I love you too! Come on! I need your help!" the hound obediently sat down away from the girl. Ali climbed on.

"You coming or not? Where to?" She asked as I got on. I sat awkwardly on the dog.

"The SHIELD helecarrier." I muttered, awestruck. Ali ordered the Hellhound forward, towards the shadows. We were going to hit the wall... I closed my eyes, preparing for impact.

It never came.

Instead I felt a get wrenching pull. It flung us all through space. I held tightly to the girls waist.

Suddenly, Ali leaned back against me. I wasn't sure if she was comforting herself or me, but I grateful either way. We stilled and she sat back up.

When I opened my eyes, we were on the SHIELD helecarrier. I gasped, my head spinning. The girl turned her head to smile at me.

"Come on! It goes away quicker if you start moving around." She grinned, obviously recognising the dizziness.

I nodded and painfully removed my hands from her waist. Together we jumped down. She landed surprisingly lightly. I landed with heavy footsteps. She sniggered and I glared at her.

"You get used to jumping from high places and not hurting yourself." She grinned. I wouldn't know, I guess. I rarely fell.

We walked inside. Fury greeted us, grinning. Ali suddenly stepped back again, away from him.

"What is wrong?" I whispered to Ali. She flinched and staggered back, almost hitting me.

"Not him... Please, please... This can't be... Luke?" She stammered. I struggled to remember who Luke was. Wasn't he the one who almost killed her brother? The one who caused an emposa to seek vengeance and end up killing her cousin?

"I'm not your silly demigod frien-" Fury began. Ali turned and walked off, clearly vexed. Of course she would be angry about that. Anybody would. With a glare at Fury, I spun and ran after her.

Fury POV

What did I say? I was in the middle of speaking when the temperamental teenager walked off, her little heels clicking.

After a second, Thor glared at me, his eyes literally crackling with lighting. He spun and ran off after the idiot girl. I frowned at where they had gone. I touched my microphone.

"Hawkeye, trail them with Widow." I hissed. Clint (aka Hawkeye) gave me a quick aphermative. I sighed and went on with business as usual.

Hawkeye POV

I hate trailing. It's so boring. Me and Natasha (aka Black Widow) stayed on the roofs as Thor ran after Ali, the girl who had really kicked our sorry asses yesterday. I rubbed my head, where she had knocked me out. Black Widow did the same. The girl steered away from the busy New York streets. She headed down a back avenue and to a school. She climbed the gates and waited outside.

I waited as a boy came out. I recognised him straight away. Peter Parker walked over to the girl and took her hand. From here, I could just about tell what he was saying.

"Don't worry. Let's go talk about it." he smiled at her. He liked her. Spider boy finally pulling... Awesome.

They walked into the school together.

Peter Parker POV

I glanced at Ali. I had seen Hawkeye and Black Widow on our trail outside. I wondered when Fury would find out.

"Wanna go park tonight?" I asked. Ali frowned. I was afraid she'd say no.

"Okay. Why not." she said, frowning. Smiling, I touched her hand. She flinched, but didn't swat my hand away this time. I grinned and led her to the cafeteria.

We sat down and began eating. Flash Thompson came up to us.

"Does little Peter Parker know his girlfriend is cheating on him?" he taunted. I suppressed a smiled. No doubt Hawkeye up to his tricks. "And what happened to her broken nose? Do I have to do it again?" Broken nose? Flash broke Ali's nose?

My vision was suddenly tinted red. I barely felt my arm pull back and snap forwards.

"Peter, you idiot!" Ali exclaimed. She dived in front of my first and took the force of the punch. She winced a bit and shook her head clear. I stood there, gaping like an idiot. I was an idiot. I hurt her. I hurt her...

But why did she...? Flash glared at me and I understood. If I had indeed punched him, I would most likely be dead right now. Ali straightened.

"Come on Peter. There are other seats." Ali growled. I half agreed with her. Her undertone that is. We both wanted to kill Flash. We both probably could. With ease.

The rest of the day passed as a blur. I left with Ali, headed for Cental Park. There was something I wanted to show her. People she needed to meet. The Avengers.

When we came close to them, Ali began to panic. She glanced around desperately at the empty park. She started to fidget and cringe. When we got there, she was practically leaning against me, wanting to get away. I led her on, holding her hand tightly. When we got closer, she steeled herself and spoke up.

"So... We have Hawkass, Robot Thingymabob, Red, Soldier Dude, Ugly Green and..." I choked back a laugh at Ali's names for them. She looked at Thor for a second, trying to remember his name. "And... Sparky on Steroids."

I finally broke down laughing. Everybody did, even Hulk. I smiled brightly.

" Not exactly... Hawkeye, Iron Man, Hulk, Black Widows, Captain America and Thor." I said, smiling gently at her.

She grinned at me.

"Spidy, well done! You did what none of us could! You defeated her." Iron Man—Tony Stark—exclaimed. I glared at him.

"No. I didn't even know who she was. She was just another lost soul." I explained. "I helped her."

Everybody frowned.

"Let's just get her to Avengers Tower!" Hawkeye (aka Clint) exclaimed. I nodded for a mere moment.

"Do you want to come?" I asked Ali. She shook her head sadly at me.

"I don't have a choice." She said. If only she knew how right she was. Her green eyes began to sparkle excitedly. "Vapour travel?" she asked, grinning.

"Vapour travel." I agreed taking her hand. Together, we disappeared into the water vapour in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Ali POV

I agreed to go to Avengers Towers. I am stupid. I frowned as I took Peter's hand and vapour travelled. I wasn't mad at Peter. It wasn't his fault. Not at all.

I landed outside a tall building. A few seconds later, Thor, Iron Man and Hulk landed. So...could they _all_ fly? Apparently.

I sighed and waited impatiently as Iron Thingamabob (to be honest I had already forgotten his name) unlocked the door. I sighed as I walked in. Peter grinned at me, sending me a secret promise that I'd love it here. I doubted it.

Thor sat down on a couch in a lounge. I sighed.

"Okay... first, names please. I'm rubbish at remembering names." I said, glaring my dull wolf glare around the room.

"Thor. Just Thor." Thor croaked .

"Iron Man, Tony Stark." I needed to stop calling him Iron Thingamabob.

"Hulk, Bruce Banner." Okay... that I could probably remember.

"Spiderman, Peter Parker." Peter finished. I gave him a medium wolf glare.

"Na, I thought you were Hawkass!" I said sarcastically. "Ali, Ali Shadowheart, Heroine of Olympus. My brother is the Hero of Olympus." I explained.

Tony and Bruce stared at me. Bruce was now shrinking, going less green. He shook his head out, now a normal human. A nerdy human. He had dark hair and matching eyes. He wore a tattered lab coat.

"Heroine of Olympus? You need a better Avenger name than that! " Tony exclaimed.

"It's a join or die situation? Or a join or be detained?" I asked.

"Second. You're a threat, apparently." Tony scoffed.

"I can short out that suit of yours again, Metal Man." I growled. Tony laughed. His suit peeled away from him. He was in his twenties. Combed back hair, playful brown eyes, and an annoying smile that screamed trouble. So he was a billionaire _and_ a playboy. I sighed.

"And now?" he grinned.

"I can destroy you in hand to hand!" I exclaimed.

Captain America walked in then (luckily for Tony, 'cause I was about to go Greek style on him!). he sighed at us.

He pulled back his hood and the first thing I noticed were his eyes. He looked out of time. Like Nico. His hair was a light blond, like Jason. I smiled.

"Hallo, I'm Captain America, Steve Rodgers." I nodded quickly.

Black Widow came in with Hawkass (yes I know his name, but Hawkass suits him!).

"Hey, I'm Natasha, Black Widow." She stated, her red hair framing her face and making her green eyes stand out.

"Clint, Hawkeye." I almost laughed.

"Hawkass." I corrected. He stuck out his tongue at me. I laughed.

"You still need a hero name!" Tony insisted.

"How about... Tempest?" I said, using the first thing that came to my head.

Everybody smiled.

Peter POV

After a few _hours_ of chatting, we all headed out for dinner. Something simple, we decided. McDonald's.

Tony took the lead, talking with Bruce about some new invention. Natasha, Clint and Steve followed them. Me and Ali trailed behind.

"Are you an Avenger as well?" Ali asked. I nodded. She was so cute sometimes.

"Yeah. Kind of." I smiled. I took her hand.

"I need to IM Percy or he is gonna _kill_ me. With Riptide. And Jason will shoot me with lightning." She murmured. I laughed.

"After food." I laughed.

When we got to McDonald's, we all ordered quickly. Stark, being the billionaire, paid. We sat down with our food.

"So, Ali, why are you wanted by SHIELD?" Bruce asked. I glanced at Ali, who spun a chip between her fingers.

"I blew up all seven of the schools I went to. And destroyed bridges. And ruined statues. And killed people and monsters. Fought in three wars. Basically, I was blamed for a lot of shit that went down." She said. I smiled. The other Avengers stared at her. She laughed aloud. Then stiffened.

"Kelli, I can see you over there." She said lowly. A woman turned to us. She was beautiful... But far from perfect. Far from being as good as my Ali. Wait... My Ali!?

Ali jumped up, reaching for her sword, tucked in her backpack. Kelli stood up and walked over. The other guys stared at her.

"Ah, have you come to die, like your silly little friend from Tartarus?" She sneered. I glared at her and passed Ali her sword. I webbed the idiot woman in the face. Who did she think she was? Talking to Ali like that?!

Ali sprung over the table as the thing took true form. It looked like a vampire, only with a bronze leg and a donkey leg. Funny, but incredibly dangerous. People shrieked and screamed. In moments Ali was in a costume.

Sea green, tight jumpsuit with a silver trident on the front. Her hair was pulled back in a braid.

I forced the vampire donkey thingy into a corner, surrounding her with sticky webbing. Lunging, Ali killed her with a stab to the throat. The monster exploded into golden dust. I grinned and flopped down. Ali glared at the monster dust for a second. Then we were flooded by the paparazzi.

"Spiderman, what was that creature?" a reporter asked me. What? I wasn't in... I looked down at myself. I was in my costume. What. The. Hell?

"Who are you? Are you a new Avenger? What's your name?" Reporters bombarded Ali with questions. People stared at her. A reporter took her arm and began dragging her off to be interviewed. Ali frowned and pulled her arm away, striding through the crowd, straight to me.

"Vapour travel?" she whispered to me. I looked at the others and shook my head. We couldn't leave them. Ali sighed and turned to a reporter.

"Yes, I am a new Avenger. A very special new Avenger." She said with a wink. It must be killing her to do it. "Call me Tempest."

"Why do they call you Tempest?" a reporter asked. Ali grinned at them. She opened her palm and created a miniature hurricane there. The people around her gasped. She winked again, and walked off, strutting flirtatiously.

I followed after her, exhausted. The other Avengers grabbed our meal and followed us.

Steve POV

What just happened? I tried not to think about it. Ali is definitely one of the strongest Avengers. If not the strongest.

She walked out of McDonald's flirtatiously, parodying other famous heroes. Not to mention funny. I smiled as I followed after her and Peter. When we were round the block, her stride became less flirty, more fluent and fast. Peter rushed forward and took her hand, for no apparent reason. If was nice to see him with somebody he cared about. I smiled even more. I chucked my keys forwards. Webb shot up and caught them. I laughed quietly.

It was a quiet walk back home.

"So, where do I sleep?" Ali asked. I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Next to mine. Floor twenty, third door on the right." I told her. "Opposite Spidy's." I said. Peter grinned at me gratefully and showed Ali upstairs. I laughed as I watched them.

"They're a happy couple, don't you think?" Tony exclaimed, pulling his feet onto my marble coffee table. I frowned at him. That as the antique I was frozen on! Idiot Robot Thingamabob.

Later, when we were all asleep, I woke up in a cold sweat. I could hear Ali thrashing desperately in her bad next door. Suddenly a scream filled the silence.

"No! Leave him alone! It's me you want!" Ali shouted. I bolted upright. Another scream. "Leave them alone! Torture me instead! Please, just don't hurt him!" I

I stood up and ran outside. Peter was pressed against Ali's door, trying to force his way in. I joined him. The hinges creaked and the door flew open.

Ali was sprawled on the bed, blood pooling around her. There were slashes on her arms that weren't there earlier. Her ankle and leg were twisted at strange angles. Something was torturing her in her sleep again.

Peter ran over to her, shaking her to wake her up. With a final scream of pain and indignation, Ali's eyes flickered open. She sat up, panting. Straight away, Peter embraced her.

"Geoff!" she murmured. Peter pulled back for a second to look at her. There was pain in her eyes, but determination written on her face. She cursed and stood up, limping over to the bathroom. Peter followed her worriedly. I trailed after them reluctantly.

"Can you two get out. I need a shower!" She said quietly. Peter took her arm gently. I rolled my eyes and pried his hand off of her. I dragged him away.

Outside Ali's room, I pushed him against the wall.

"What's going on with Ali?" I asked. Before he had time to answer, the other Avengers poured out of the elevator. Clint ran over.

"Who was screaming?" He yelled. I frowned at him.

"Ali." Peter said, his eyes welling up with tears. I sighed as he walked back to his room.

"is she okay!?" Clint asked.

"Not really. Broken leg and ankle, from what I could see." we could hear Peter moaning sadly in his room.

"What?! How?!"

"That's what I wanna know."

We waited outside Ali's room. We could hear the water running. It suddenly cut off.

A minute or so later, Ali lumped out, wearing black jeans and a long sleeved orange top.

"Hey guys, what's up...?" she trailed off, seeing our enraged and anxious faces.

Without a word, I scooped her up in my arms, remembering her leg, and we took her down to the infirmary.

"What's wrong with you guys!? I'm find. Geoff me!" she struggled as I put her down on the operating table.

"Jarvis, can I have a full body x-ray please. Table 1." Bruce said. Machinery whirled around the girl.

Natasha POV

Ali seemed fine. According to the x-ray, she _was_ fine. I frowned at the equipment.

I ordered Bruce and the boys out of the room. I was trained enough for one kid. It couldn't be that bad.

"Top off." I ordered. Ali glared at me. "Top. Off." I growled. She sighed and took off her top.

I gasped.

A myriad of scars trailed her arms. Burns and slashes and bruises coloured her stomach, so that no clear skin was visible. There were strange scars from cracked and broken bones. I gently touched one of the worse burns. Ali winced, pulling back. I heard a gasp from behind me.

Peter stood behind me, glaring at the scars.

"Out! Now." I yelled. He flinched, but otherwise ignored me. I pulled out one of my knives. "Out. Now. Or. I. Stab. You." I said carefully. He glared at me. I knew he was just worried, but I had zero patience.

"Peter, get out please." Ali whispered, frowning at us. Peter smiled weakly at her and made his way, out. I was sure he was standing in the observation deck with the others.

"How did all this happen?" I asked.

"Wars, mainly. A few fights in Tartarus. A few collapsed bridges. A lot of torture." she said, shrugging as if it was nothing.

"Wow..." I muttered, picking up a cloth and gently dabbing at the wounds. Ali smiled and picked up the entire gallon of water. She poured it on her head.

The open wounds closed, clotting over. But the scars remained. Sighing,she pulled her top back on.

Ali POV

Thank the Gods I had put on a bra. That would have been embarrassing otherwise. I pulled my top back on. Natasha stared at me.

"Yes, it's bad. I know." I muttered. Natasha glared at me.

"Come on. Let's go get breakfast." She said, still glaring at me. I nodded.

I winced as I stood up, pressing on my still fractured ankle.

Breakfast was a noisy, informal occasion, unlike at Camp. Suddenly the air in front of emergency shimmered. Percy and Camp appeared in the Iris Message. Everybody but Peter, who was used to Percy IMing me, gaped.

"Young lady, you are in _so_ much trouble!" Percy yelled.

"Not my fault! Peter made me!" I said quickly. Peter smiled at me in annoyance. He joined me.

"Heya Percy. What's up dude?" He asked, trying to cover up. Annabeth called out to Percy.

"Give her a break! She's on TV!" Annabeth called. "She's an Avenger! She'll be fine."

"Avenger? Those idiots? Why are you one of them?"

"These idiots are listening, you know, dude!" Clint exclaimed.

"Whatever. Bye Ali." Percy said, shutting the IM. I swiped my hand through the mist.

"Bye Percy."

 **What?! No cliffhanger? Maybe I'll do one next time. Yeah. Or maybe not.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tony POV

I watched as the mist message disappeared. Ali said a final 'bye Percy' and continued eating her blue pancakes. I wondered yet again why her food was blue.

"Ali, why in the world are your pancakes _blue_?" Clint asked.

"Oh, um... Um... Well, it's a... way to remember home. I guess." She said, blushing. What. The. Hell? What did that mean?

Suddenly a voice sounded behind us.

"Ali, I don't know why you do this. Percy has been bothering me _all day_! It's meant to be my... my... you know what night!" A boy stuttered. Ali frowned at him.

"Then go back! Don't keep Will waiting or he'll blame me." She said, touching the boy's arm. "Look I'm being a nice cousin for once. Go now, I'll deal with Percy. If he comes to you again, get Mrs O' Leary to sit on him again!" She whined. The boy rolled his eyes. "Thanks Neeks!"

The boy disappeared. What was going on in my house? Peter continued eating his breakfast like that happened all the time. Maybe it did. Maybe that was why the kid was so nerdy and strange. Not that I can talk. But still.

Ali sat back down and ate her breakfast, leaving us all wondering what in the world had just happened in my kitchen.

"Is there a training room anywhere?" Ali asked when she finished her food.

"Floor 14." Cap told her. I finished my food as well and stood up.

"Wanna spar, Kelp Head?" I asked. Ali grinned and nodded.

"Hand to hand, or sword to sword?" She asked. I was stopped by the question.

"Sword?" I said hesitantly.

"Good choice." Oh no...

Clint POV

I followed them up to the training room. I could tell by the maniacal grin Ali had on, that this was going to be _good_. I grinned as we exited. Ali summoned in two swords with a wave of her hand.

One was made of pure silver and shone sweetly. Its design was simple, a long, double edge, wicked sharp and it had deadly reach. It had a turquoise gem on the hilt of the sword. It looked easy to handle and well balanced. Ali picked it up, swinging it back and forth.

The other was curved and luscious gold. Its handle was littered with rubies and emeralds. It looked deadly sharp and fairly light. It had a shorter blade, for better control. It could inflict some serious damage. Tony picked it up and faced Ali, carefully measuring the balance of the sword.

And the fight began.

Ali circled slowly, judging the best move. Stark took a measured step forward, then lunged. He swiped at her feet. Ali was up and over _on his head_ in seconds. I watched in awe as she flicked his sword out of Tony's hands and jumped, kicking him to the floor, so he was lying on the floor.

It took less than two minutes.

"Whoa! My go?" I said. Why did I want to fight this girl. She was gonna destroy me.

Ali grinned.

"Sure. Do you want armour?" She teased. I grinned.

"I'll be fine, Kelp Head. I'm trained." I picked up my sword.

"Ha, so am I! I fought in three godly wars!" she smiled. And readied her sword.

We circled. Ali left her stomach open. I smiled a small smile and went in for the hit. Idiotic. Ali moved faster than a striking cobra, twisting away and sweeping my feet out from under me. I landed on my ass. Hawkass. Definitely fit.

"That was a terrible choice, really." She said, pressing her sword against my throat. I laughed nervously.

"Yeah, you could say that. Maybe I went easy on you." I covered up.

"No dice, Hawkass. I'm no child of Athena, but I am _not_ as stupid as my brother." She said indignantly. Athena? What?

Ali POV

Stupid, stupid, stupid! What did you do that for!? Now you have to explain. Or...

"Do you have a pool here, Stark?" I asked. Tony nodded, pointing me towards a double Olympic sized pool. I grinned. "Awesome! I'm gonna be a while!" I yelled, diving in, my costume forming around me. I swam the first lap quickly. And kept swimming. After the 100th lap, I began to lose count. I kept my head down, breathing regular.

Suddenly, somebody else dove in. Natasha joined me for my next five laps.

"How do you do this?!" Natasha panted, clearly worn out.

"Practise? I swam to Africa once. There was a particularly bad monster there." I said, shrugging as I treaded.

"Okay..."

I laughed and continued swimming. I ducked underwater, my head whirling.

 _Finally, I can sleep, I thought in my dream. Tartarus came over anyway._

 _But I was strong enough to fight._

 _"Tartarus! Welcome friend!" I yelled. I sprang forwards and drove the tip of my sword into the roof of his mouth. I grinned. And woke up._

Clint and Steve were attempting to pull me out of the pool, thinking I had drowned. They were fully clothed. Peter, Thor, Tony, Natasha and Bruce were all on the side of the pool, sniggering. They knew. I let out a quick breath, like I was truly drowning. I let myself get wet and made myself limp and hard to carry.

When Cap and Hawkass got me to shore, they started pumping on my chest. Trying to revive my so called 'dead heart". I tried not to grin.

"Hurry, she's dying!" Peter yelled.

"Mouth to mouth!" Hawkass yelled. He leaned over me.

"If your slimy, ugly lips touch mine I will personally rip you apart!" I said, kicking him in the stomach.

Everybody burst out laughing, except Cap and Clint.

"You are dead, silly mortal girl!" Cap exclaimed, using Thor's brogue to make fun of him.

"Mortal!? I am not mortal! I am partially immortal, you idiotic mortal!" I was, and so were the Seven. Apollo wanted me to join the Seven in what he called the 'Sun Riders'. It was the same as the Hunters, but supposedly cooler. Or not. I had politely refused. I would not stand for Apollo's haiku 24/7!

Thor and Peter grinned, knowing what I meant. I had managed to get Peter partial immortality. It was hard, but he _had_ helped in the last war.

"What!?" Everybody else shouted. I flinched.

"Okay... time to explain I guess." I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Clint POV

When Ali had finished explaining, we all gaped at her.

"If you're the daughter of Poseidon, why can you summon all that stuff?!" I asked.

"Oh... I'm kind of blessed by... um..." She started.

Ali POV

Somebody had to ask. How did I explain that my brother's nemesis, the mother of the titan who killed my boyfriend, blessed me. Gaia laughed in my head.

"Should I wake to tell them?" Her disembodied voice filled the room. All the Avengers drew their weapons.

"No! I'm not sure my friends would appreciate being visited by Princess Potty-Sludge." I said. Everybody burst out laughing.

"Aw, see you next time, my favourite great-granddaughter!"

"See you next time, Granny Gaia!"

And the whole room filled with static energy, the lingering presence of the Earth Mother.

"I know you're still here." I said blandly.

"Oops, sorry." Gaia said, her presence finally disappearing. "So yeah... blessed by Gaia..."

"But you said she's...?" Natasha began.

"Evil? She did try to destroy the world, you know. Kill my brother. But _everybody_ wants to kill Percy!"

Everybody mumbled. I laughed. We talked a little more. Then me and Peter went off to spar.

Thrust. Dodge. Spin. Jump. Parry. Duck. Kick. Punch. Dodge. _Hell_! Peter knocked me over. I spun around, knocking his feet out under him. I laughed and stood up.

"I think I win!"

"Don't get cocky. Rematch!"

I circled. And I lunged making the first move. It was fun. Swerve. Parry. Slash. Lunge. Sidestep. Again. Duck. Jump. Kick. Lunge.

I ended up on top of Peter, who blushed furiously.

"Get up!" He half yelled. I flinched and stood up, also blushing. Peter frowned at me.

"I'm gonna... Percy's probably... you know... yeah..." I walked off, awkwardly. I sat on the edge of the pool. I focused and a mist formed. I chucked a golden drachma into the mist.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering." I said. "Show me Piper at Sun Riders Academy."

The mist shimmered and Piper appeared, sparing with Jason. I watched them. Jason was suddenly distracted by the IM. He looked at it for a mere second. And landed on his butt.

"Ouch! Piper, you have a message." Jason said, glaring at me. He stalked off.

"Sorry about that." I said, slipping into the water. The IM followed me, courtesy of my powers.

"No problem! I was getting kind of tired…" Piper grinned. I smiled at her. "What's up? You never call _me_!"

"Yes I do... and it kind of about a guy..." I said. I was hesitant to talk about it.

"Yeah? Is it that Parker boy? It's quite obvious that he likes you. He _like likes_ you." I frowned at Piper.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Enjoy your little stay with the Avengers, Tempest." Piper disappeared with a wink. I sighed and started swimming laps again.

Peter POV

Ali started swimming laps, after having an apparently infuriating conversation with her friend. I watched her.

She was an amazing swimmer, obviously. When she thought nobody was looking, she sprung upwards, and stood on top of the water. She spun round and the waves joined her, seemingly dancing around her. I smiled brightly. Then blushed, thinking of our second spar. Why did I shout at her? Am I an idiot? Of course I am an idiot.

Ali dove back underwater. I smiled and peeled off my shirt. I was in my shorts, so I'd be fine. I ran and dove into the water, to join her.

Ali was way faster than me. I treaded water patiently. I didn't have to wait long.

"Peter." Ali said from behind me. I spun suddenly, glaring at her. I blinked quickly. I am so stupid. I need to tell her. Right? I should tell her. I should tell her.

I can't tell her!

"Well, if you have nothing to say..." Ali pulled herself out of the pool. I frowned, internally kicking myself.

Ali POV

What is Peter thinking? He shout at me, then tried to be nice. Then he straight up glares at me! Piper is so wrong about him!

I glared at the wall of my room.

What was wrong with him? No what was wrong with _me_? Am I an idiot? Of course I am an idiot!

I sighed, flopping down on my bed. I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and put on some music. Welcome To My Life by Simple Plan. The lyrics really connected with me.

 _No you don't know what it's like,_

 _Welcome to my life._

I sighed again and put that song on loop, singing along.

"Miss, it's time for dinner. Thor wants to go out for Italian. He says, 'We should all wear something nice.'" Jarvis said suddenly. I groaned, ripping my headphones out.

"I don't have anything—" I began to say. I don't have anything nice. Well, I didn't.

A parcel appeared on the bed, labelled, _Enjoy cupcake!_ No doubt from Coach Hedge. I open the box. Inside there was a dress. A dress I didn't look at. I picked up the note.

 _Beauty Queen says you need this—Annabeth. PS, I had no drachma left so I asked Coach to send it. Hope you don't mind!_

I grinned.

"Never mind Jarvis. I'll be down in five minutes." I smiled, taking out the dress.

Why was it so short? I thought, turning in the mirror. It stopped about three inches higher than my knees. It was a beautiful dark sea green that matched my eyes. Pearls and silver swirls covered it, giving it a regal feel. It was made of silk, or something just as soft. Satin maybe? And why the heels? I hated high heels! They made it hard to fight!

I glared at them, finally noticing something. Were the heels tipped with Stygian Iron? Yes they were! Okay, heels can be good. That doesn't mean I like them!

I looked at my hair. It was long and messy and tangled. What could I do with it?

"I could do this braid thing Piper taught me to do with Hazel's hair. Only if you want?" Nico said. I flinched.

"You are so annoying!"

"I know that, but I'm good at doing hairstyles. Please!"

"Fine! Be quick. Jarvis, tell Thor I'll be a few minutes extra." I said, glaring at my cousin in the mirror. "Oh, and make sure all camera feed is shut down in this room!"

"Yes Miss." Jarvis replied.

"Thank you." I said, feeling Nico's fingers in my hair. "Nico, brush it first!"

Steve POV

I frowned at my watch. Everybody—except Natasha, who insisted on wearing a bejewelled jumpsuit—we were all in our best clothes. Only, Ali wasn't here yet.

"Thor, sir, Ali says she shall be a few extra minutes." Jarvis said suddenly. We all groaned.

"Jarvis, pull up camera feed of her room." Tony said.

"Impossible sir, she has shut down all the feed." We all groaned again.

Peter stood away from the rest of us, frowning at the wall, obviously annoyed at something. Probably girl problems, knowing him.

Something kicked inside me. I walked over to him.

"What's up? Today should be fun! Do you even know why we are going out?" I asked. Two reasons. One: it had been two years since the Avengers were formed, exactly today; two: today was Ali's official join of the team. It would be fun either way.

"Yeah, Ali. Two years. Whatever." He glared at me. I didn't flinch, although I wanted to.

"Cheer up! She likes you as well." I whispered.

"WHAT!? I have no idea what you're talking about! I—I—" Peter began. We all laughed. Did he know it was obvious. Did he know we _all_ knew? Surly even Ali knew!

Speaking of the devil, while we were all laughing at Peter, she came in, silent.

She cleared her throat quietly. We all turned to her, choking on our laughs.

And our jaws dropped.

Peter POV

I gaped at Ali. The first thing I thought was, honestly, _wow! I didn't know dresses could be that short!_ I am an utter idiot. It was pretty though. Pretty would be an understatement. It was drop-dead _gorgeous!_

It was a dark sea green that made her bright eyes stand out. It was covered in elegant pearls and silver lines that curved back and forth subtly and not so subtly. The skirt was made up of lighter, translucent material, that built up. Chiffon probably. And her heels... Simple white, about two inches high. Not much, but enough to make a difference. She was taller than Tony and Natasha like that. The soles and the tips of the heels were made of some black metal.

But her hair was a completely different matter. At the front only three braids were visible.

"What do you guys think?" She asked, spinning. Then we saw the rest of her hair.

Those three braids looped in the middle, twisting into a shape that could only be described as 'flower like'. It was beautiful. I grinned. And there was another bit of metal, black like the bits on her shoes, used as pins. One was even in the shape of a trident. How did she _do_ that!?

"You look stunning." I said aloud. Wait! I didn't mean to say that aloud...

Everybody murmured in agreement and Ali flushed.

"Come on! Let's go, I'm starving." She said lowly. Natasha smiled.

"Yeah you guys! The taxi is waiting and the limo is not gonna drive itself." She said, saving Ali from further embarrassment.

We all filed out to the vehicles.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy POV

I kept a sharp eye on the TV, hoping Ali would be on again tonight. I always wondered how she thought of me. I did love her. I did. I was just... bad at showing it. Very bad at showing it.

Suddenly the news flashed on.

"We interrupt the showing of 'Creatures of the Deep' for this Breaking News…" a reporter said. They zoomed in to a Italian restaurant, obviously looking at the security footage.

Ali was on TV, sitting with her friends the Avengers. They were celebrating something. Peter smiled at her as she spoke to one of ones I didn't recognise. Either Iron Man or Hulk, I gathered.

"The Avengers were dining with their newest member, Tempest, when a monster broke in, startling the entire team." I watched in fear as a monster broke in. Please don't be anything too bad... please...

Kampê stormed into the Italian restaurant on the TV. I groaned in exasperation. Oh, come on! Kampê! I defeated her years ago! Oh right, years ago. She had reformed. Perfect.

Ali sprung to action first, her beautiful dress, courtesy of Annabeth and Piper, transformed into a skin-tight jumpsuit, made of a sea green material. There was a neat silver trident on the front.

Nico burst into my cabin with Annabeth, Jason, Piper and Leo. They all frowned at the TV. Except Nico.

"Thank the Gods her braids stayed! Those took ages." Nico muttered. I glared at him, watching the other Avengers stand to help her. Their clothes also changed, except Iron Man and Hulk, of course. Hulk—who she had been talking to earlier—monster-ed up. Iron Man—Tony Stark—called his suit to him. It surrounded him, fitting together at lightning speed. They went to join the fight.

Ali slashed back and forth, all over the monster with a new sword, made of some enchanted silver. It had a turquoise gem embedded in the handle and hilt. She kicked at Kampê's head with her heals. It actually did a good lot of damage. Nico and Piper grinned. They high-fived quickly and continued watching.

Eventually, Kampê disappeared in a shower of gold dust. The camera feed shut off.

"Thanks to the Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes, New York is yet again safe." The reporter smiled

and the usual show resumed. I was unable to even laugh at what the seahorse was shouting at the camera.

It sure wasn't PG, I can assure you that!

Thor POV

We all sat in the living room after the attack from Kampê. Ali held her head in one hand and her sword in the other.

"Next time we go out, I'm wearing combat boots." She muttered, kicking her heels off. We all nodded in agreement.

"May I just ask, now we've fought her, what in the world that thing was?!" Tony exclaimed. We all looked up at him.

"That was Kampê, the previous guard of the cyclopses and hundred-handed ones. My brother defeated her a few years ago, but she reformed. It was the same with the empousa, Kelli, from yesterday." She said, annoyance colouring her voice. "One thing is for certain, I should have destroyed their reforming bubbles when I was in Tartarus." She continued. I glanced sympathetically at her.

"I'm a bit rusty on my Greek mythology, but isn't Tartarus the pit of eternal suffering?" Bruce asked. Ali, Peter and I nodded in unison.

"Worse than the Fields of Punishment, and I've been there too." Ali murmured. "Worse than gaining immortality from the River Styx, my brother tells me. I'm glad I was granted immorality the good old fashioned way."

Everybody stared at her but me and Peter. He obviously understood, since he had the same immortality as her. We grinned and stood up.

"Movie anybody? We have a new horror!" I said. We all grinned and headed up to the 200th floor, to the cinema experience room.

Peter put the movie on and we all sat down, front row, to watch the movie.

Ali POV

We settled down to watch a movie. Peter sat down next to me, after setting up the projection. At some point during the movie, Peter jumped, grabbing my hand. I laughed softly. He's faced worse than a werewolf! I squeezed his hand lightly.

After the movie, we all went to our separate rooms.

I lay down on my bed, not wanted to sleep, despite my exhaustion. I'd have another dream. Another.

 _I did fall asleep eventually._

 _"Come to play, young one? I have the perfect game set up..." Tartarus laughed. I shuddered. A hand_

 _grabbed me and strapped me down on a table. I cringed as the first knife was brought down on my_

 _arm. I gritted my teeth. No screaming, no screaming, no screaming._

 _A clawed hand grabbed my wrist and bent it back slowly. I yelped a bit as it finally snapped back. The_

 _same hand moved up my arm. Oh s**t!_

Peter POV

I heard a light yelp from Ali's room. What was going on? I stood up, debating. Then I heard a very small, short scream burst through the air. I ran to the door and flung it open, dashing to Ali's room.

"Jarvis, open the door to room 20c." I said in annoyance. The door clicked and swung open. Ali sat up in bed, clutching her arm. When I burst in, she clutched her arm and sprinted for the bathroom. I was faster.

"Not until you tell me what's going on, Ali!" I said. My words sounded loud in the silence. She flinched and gripped her arm. BLood trivkled down her arm and wrist. I frowned. Her wrist and arm were broken.

"That's it. Infirmary. Now." I said, shopping her up carefully. Her broken arm was cradled gently against my chest. "Jarvis, wake up Bruce and Thor. Tell them to meet me in the infirmary at once." I said.

"Of course sir. What seems to be the problem, may I ask?"

"Jarvis, no time. Alert Bruce and Thor now please." I said, annoyance colouring my tone. Ali frowned at me fiercely. "Hey, I'm tryna help!" I complained, pushing through her door and walking quickly to the elevator. I managed to press the button and get inside. I found the right floor and we set off.

Bruce blinked at me in annoyance from the other side of the infirmary. He pointed to the operating table and grunted. I gently placed Ali down on the table.

"It's a few broken bones! I'm fine. You're overreacting Peter!" She moaned, glaring viciously at me. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Broken bones!? What?! Let me see this." Bruce pushed past me. He examined Ali's wrist and arm. He frowned deeply.

"This is strange. These were broken very deliberately. And slowly." he muttered. "Jarvis, give me a x-ray of the arm and wrist. I wonder...?" Machinery wired. I looked critically at Bruce.

"What is it, Banner?" I growled. He glared at me and nodded. He walked over to the computer and looked up Ali's scan results.

He gasped.

Bruce POV

I stared at the results of the x-ray.

Ali's arm and wrist had been carefully bent backwards until they snapped. It was splintered and cracked and clearly extremely painful. This wasn't normal broken in sleep (which I had done, so had Tony, Clint, and quite a few people), this was somebody deliberately inflicting as much pain as possible. I growled to myself and stood up.

"Ali, this is going to take a long time to-" I began.

"Just give me some water." She said in annoyance. I frowned and did so. She dumped it unceremoniously over her head and down her arm and wrist. We all flinched as her wrist cracked back into place, healing. And again as her arm did the same. She smiled timidly.

"Jarvis, rescan her arm and wrist." I mumbled. Jarvis moved machinery to scan her again. The scan popped up on the computer. Everything was fixed. Perfect. Only a small cracking left as a scar.

"Okay... This is strange. Your... Fine?" I stuttered. Ali rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Fine. Can I go?" She scowled. I nodded. She stood up and walked off. We all stared after her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya guys. Before I post this part of the story, I just want to acknowledge a few comments I've read on here. First thing is, everybody hates OCs. What is so bad about Ali? I enjoy OC characters because they don't come with the preset personalities. I don't have to think all the time 'What would Annabeth be thinking?' or 'What would White Tiger do in this situation?' (White Tiger is a SHIELD agent who worked with Spiderman for a long time). It's easier. Don't like it, don't read the story. That's enough blabbering from me, on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Avengers, so credits of those characters to their owners... blah blah blah, on with the story.**

Ali POV

I lay in bed, playing my music through my headphones. I smiled at the song I was listening to. Perfect by Simple Plan.

 _I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

Perfect song for me. I put on my entire collection of Simple Plan and just listened, relaxing.

Peter POV

We all stared after Ali, who had just disappeared off, who had, until seconds ago, had a twisted ankle _and_ a broken wrist _and_ a broken arm _and her arm was still FRACTERED!_

We all stared after her. Then Thor spoke up.

"Well, that is that. What is for breakfast?" he asked casually. Bruce and I double tracked. I shrugged.

"Left over pizza?" I mused. We all laughed and walked down to the kitchen for breakfast.

We quickly grabbed some cereal. I frowned and ate quickly.

Ali came down eventually and helped herself to a bowl of cereal, which she finished quickly. She looked up at Thor.

"Wanna spar, Sparky?" She asked, raising her eyebrows in challenge. Thor's laugh echoed like thunder (pun intended).

"You dare challenge a god of Åsgard?" He teased.

"Hey, I took on Tartarus himself and won, how hard can it be?" She grinned at him. They walked off, teasing each other. I stared absently after them.

"Why don't you tell her? Tell her how you feel, I mean." Bruce asked. I glared at him.

"I'm nervous. I've never had a girlfriend before, I don't know what to say, how to act, what to do! How would I be able to do _anything_ for her?"

"You don't have to." Tony said, hitting him round the ear. "That's for waking me up. I swear to God kid, you are so annoying."

"Well, it's a gift!" I grinned at him.

Thor POV

We circled each other timidly.

"Three. Two. One." A beep sounded. Ali grinned, still circling. I swung Mjölnir at her. She ducked and sliced at my feet. I jumped. Her sword arched up as I was in the air, striking my head. I groaned as I landed, allowing a brief moment of pain. Ali allowed it and continued to circle.

"Powers allowed?" She asked, keeping her sword level. I nodded.

"But of course. Take _this_!" I yelled, throwing lightning at her. She grinned and watched calmly as it bounced off an invisible shield around her.

"Ooh, come on Sparky, is that all you've got!?" She taunted. I shot more lightning at her, watching it bounce off her shield in frustration. I threw my hammer at her this time.

She dodged out the way. They stopped suddenly.

Ali walked over to Mjölnir and examined it. She picked it up easily, weighing it. I gaped at her.

"This is lighter than you say Thor. Weight of the sky my ass." She muttered. "I held up the sky for two days. This is _nothing_ compared to that."

"But—my hammer—enchanted—" I stammered. Peter and Tony walked in and stared in awe at the hammer Ali was holding. Peter grinned.

"So Thor, what were you saying about being Earth's mightiest hero? The only one who could wield Mjölnir?" Peter laughed. I glared at him.

"Say that again, mortal...!" I boomed. Peter laughed harder and Ali giggled.

"You can't kill him. Immortality. Blessed by Poseidon and Odin alike." She giggled. I glared more fiercely at Parker.

"Come on Petey, let's leave the Big Baby Boo alone to throw his little tantrum." Ali said, walking out, quickly setting Mjölnir down.

I glared at them as they left.

"Big Baby Boo? Oh, I am _so_ using that one!" Tony muttered.

"I can still roast _you_ alive in that metal suit of yours, Stark."

Ali POV

I sighed as me and Peter walked along the beach, having escaped Stark Towers.

"You shouldn't provoke Thor. And before you even start, I called him 'Big Baby Boo' so he wouldn't follow us." I said, knowing how Peter would react to the nickname.

"But you lifted _Mjölnir_!" He emphasised. I glared at him.

"Yes, I know. It was light." I said, confused.

"only Thor can lift Mjölnir, we've all tried. Only Cap could even shift it a bit!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"What does that mean?" I asked, tired and confused.

"That you are as great a hero—or better even—than Thor!" Peter exclaimed. I sighed again.

"I'm not that great. If you knew what happened in Tartarus, you wouldn't be calling me 'great'." I sighed.

"maybe. Maybe I'd be calling you the bravest, nicest, prettiest, sweetest person of all time." Peter smiled at me. Wait, WHAT?! Holy Hades, where's Piper when you need her!


End file.
